Fur Fighters - 10 Crystals Of Destiny
by Raen Ryong
Summary: Viggo has returned, but a new enemy is incoming! New weapons and New Fur Fighters! Will they beat the OMEGA-18? The only reason this is PG13 is because there are some bits of sex. Please R+R!
1. Prologue: Breaking of the Eleventh one, ...

Fur Fighters : 10 Crystals of Destiny  
  
^_^ is change of scene.  
  
For details on the new Fur Fighters, and changes(we TWEEKED some details, heh heh) refer to the following link:  
  
http:\\www.tamerultimaonline.8k.com\detailsff.html.  
  
Now, the story begins.  
  
Prologue  
  
The joyous Fur Fighters were celebrating their victory over Viggo. This was when their destiny really began, and it was Bungalow who would begin the end.  
  
With a huge, foolish grin on his face, he bounced like a nimble rabbit down a cliff! "BUNGALOW!!" Roofus' cry reached him, as Bungalow hit something hard. Something was scraped on a grey stone beside it, it read, 'Time Crystal. Controls aging. DO NOT BREAK OR A GREAT EVIL MAY BE UNLEASHED.' Bungalow, as the idiot he was, deftly shot it with his trusty Neutron Gun, believing it read, "Crystal. BREAK." Although nothing would now age in the world, a good thing, he felt he had released something, as he climbed up the now-desolate cliffside. The other animals cowered in terror, as if scared of something.  
  
^_^  
  
On Blue Terra, Tom, James and Dale were having a special moment. They were the first people in the world to complete Fur Fighters One Hundred Percent! They were nearly crying with joy and hard work, when General Bristol appeared on the screen, his words nearly dripping mystery. His expression deadpan, he began talking. The three 'Masters' noticed this General Bristol looked realistic and instantly stopped celebrating to listen, "Congratulations!! We need masters to help us!" Then, reality warped as were were sucked in screaming to the television. Our adventure, the one which could change the fate of the world – had begun.  
  
Notes:  
  
Sorry if it wasn't very good – I'M NO GOOD AT BEGINNINGS!  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
If there are no chapters in a while, don't panic – I sometimes can't access a computer! 


	2. Chapter One: OMEGA-18

Chapter One  
  
Plasma was running through its veins. He felt his freedom imminent, after the breaking of the eleventh crystal. The crystals… were powerful. Anyone holding more then two, would cause them both to explode. It relaxed, to watch its destiny. However, something was wrong. This time, a dark mist was over its future. It rose, and thought. What was the mist?  
  
^_^  
  
Semi-consciously, he looked up. Something strange was about the sky. It was night, but, there was not one moon… but two! Tom sprang up and hit his head on an over-hanging branch and passed out again. They were on Fur Terra.  
  
Two hours later, dew trickled down Tom's nose like escaping prisoners, and it woke him instantly. James and Dale had also woken up, and to his amazement, Tom noticed that the creatures that were looking down at him… were Fur Fighters! Gasping, he jumped up, surprised. Rico found this amusing, so he sniggered. "Huh? Wha…?" General Bristol slapped his head resignedly.  
  
"Didn't you listen to anything I said? You have been summoned." He announced dramatically, "We need your help to defeat Viggo again, being you are the best Fur Fighters players on Blue Terra." James inquired curiously, "Blue Terra?" Juliette softly purred, "I believe you call it Earth, oui?"  
  
^_^  
  
"Are we all ready, Sergeant?" Viggo snapped to his peacock Sergeant. Viggo wanted nothing more then sweet revenge on the Fur Fighters. The peacock reported smartly, "Invasion force prepared! Your new Battle Armour is ready!" Viggo jumped with joy, "WHAT!! FINISHED!! This is brilliant – with OMEGA-18, my Battle Armour, I'll be invincible!" The invasion was about to begin as the joyful cries of the army shook the very roof.  
  
^_^  
  
"I'll explain…" General Bristol mused, "Viggo has reportedly finished OMEGA-18, his Battle Body. With this, his power is foursquare! We need you… you should know what to do… in Cape Carnado, we are developing a weapon of our own – The Neutron Cannon. We just have to hope Viggo dosen't…" He was silenced as he saw his worst fear… Viggo was coming… in OMEGA-18… straight to them, to Fur Fighter Village!"  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter Two: Separated

10 Crystals Of Destiny  
  
Foreword: I'm hoping to make this a long chapter… for once…  
  
In the flashback, their speech will be in \/, okay?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dale sprang up. He was dejected: they had lost most of the babies, and a lot of confidence. James and Tom were nowhere in sight, and Roofus, his lone companion, was unconscious. Sobbing fitfully, he tried not to remember what happened. Roofus awoke suddenly, and he couldn't remember a single thing. Strangely, they still had their weapons, and were unharmed, but they didn't know where they were. Staring at each other in silence, minutes stretched into hours, before a strange hooded figure appeared in front of them. Naturally cautious, Roofus confronted the figure, "Who are you?!" He just answered with a wave of his hand, and a bright light engulfed them.  
  
~FLASHBACK FROM THE ATTACK ON THE VILLAGE~  
  
\What's happening…?/ "Blast those Fur Fighters!! They've hidden most of their babies, and themselves are not in sight!" \Viggo…/ He dispatched the peacock. "Find them, you half-baked excuses for #@$#@£# soldiers!" The bears dashed off, scared of Viggo's rage. \He's cruel… different from the game…/ The bears had just reached Tweek and Gwynth's home, when Gwynth fried all the approaching bears with one infernal blast. "Chang! Tweek! Tom! This way- we'll use the undermill, and then swim through the sewers!" \That's where they went… who's the hooded guy anyway?/ James, Rico, and Juliette were holding off a mighty army of bears, until a huge explosion sent them flying into a hidden cave in the Flare Mountain*. \That's where the others went... but what about…/ Bungalow was doing well against many bears, albeit wounded, his blood staining the ground. Viggo cackled evilly. He was in OMEGA-18, and one blast from the Plasma Eclipse destroyed Bungalow… but there was no more blood… Viggo clenched his fists. Where was he?… \BUNGALOW!!! Wait, did he somehow escape, or did he… no… it wouldn't happen…/ "Ahh… anyhow… We'll use the Fur Fighter Babies to make their end…" \So… who are you!/  
  
~BACK TO THE PRESENT~  
  
The hooded figure drew back his hood. Behind was an old man, beard grey and long. "It is your responsibility to get the babies back… you must get them…" And then he faded away, as mysteriously as he came. "Where are we?" Dale's voice echoed along the walls. A voice boomed out of nowhere, "Cetara Plaza*…"  
  
^_^  
  
They were swimming swiftly, with obvious haste. Gasping for breath, Tweek hung on to Tom for support. It was exhausting to travel down the sewers, let alone disgusting. Encounters with alligators had weakened them, and using their last burst of strength, they pushed themselves out of the open grate. Gwynth and Chang awoke alone. "Ahhh… w-w-where am I?… Where's Tweek?" Gwynth murmured sleepily. "We're probably in the Southern District of the Herian Sea," Chang answered with a note of tiredness in his voice, "It's a sea so filled with magic, they say, you can float and swim freely." Spears of fatigue struck both Chang and Gwynth, and, unable to fight it, they fell asleep, the tide carrying them out.  
  
^_^  
  
"You look plonked out, Fur Fighters Tweek and Tom! You know what this calls for?… That's right… DISCO DANCING!!!" Sergeant Sternhauser had drawn four circles on the sand. Tweek awoke with a squeak and realised she was laying on Tom, who had just awoken. "Ah! Um, er.. I'm sorry!" Two nervous voices sounded out in unison. Sternhauser chuckled, "Nervous is something that can be got rid of, with a dose of DISCO DANCING!!!" They were on the edge of the Herian Sands*, and would they were more alert, rather then laden with fatigue, they would have noticed the lobsters marching silently in upon their back.  
  
Sternhauser laid two out flat before the two Fur Fighters realised what was happening and they were about to kill the last one when Sternhauser stopped them. Striding briskly up to the demoralized Lobster, it slashed him with its claws. "Well done, that nearly hurt." He shouted, gritting his teeth in pain, "The only reason you can't beat us is that you're not fit. And I know how to solve that… time for a spot of…" Girls jump on to the sand and shout, "DISCO DANCING!" Holding their ribs in laughter, Tweek and Tom watched Sergeant Sternhauser give the hapless Lobster a lesson of Disco Dancing. Their laughter mingled with the setting sun.  
  
^_^  
  
Bungalow was in a different place. He was not alone. Something hostile was with him. It lowered its scaly head… and charged his rear.  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
* The Flare Mountain is located just south of the Herian Sea, and north of Beaver Power.  
  
* Cetera Plaza is in the Central Area of the Herian Sea.  
  
* The Herian Sands are located around the whole of the Herian Sea. They landed on the southwest area. 


	4. Chapter Three: Fatigue

10 Crystals Of Destiny  
  
Chapter Four  
  
He locked paws with its claws, sunlight reflecting off their weapons. Retaliating swiftly, it shot Bungalow a stinging blow with its Plasma Blaster. Roaring in pain, Bungalow aimed his Heavy Machine Gun, and shot, each bullet finding its mark. Feeling its Life Force slipping away, it covered itself with a protective fluid, and Bungalow instantly stopped shooting to look at his would-be attacker. It was reptilian, and the will to fight had faded away from it. Two Green eyes met two brown ones as the reptilian hissed, "Why are you fighting me?" Bungalow turned around, confused to this question. "Uhhh… don't know mate. Thought you were attacking me." The lizard's Green eyes blinked for a moment, "Are you with the others that washed down to the Herian Sea?" Bungalow scratched his head, "Uhhh… what ones?" The lizard mentioned two Dragons, a human, and a firefox. After ten minutes, Bungalow shouted, "THEY'RE MY MATES!" The slow- witted kangaroo desperately hoped they were all right. Before bidding farewell to the lizard, he told Bungalow they were heading towards the Northern District of the Herian Sea. Bungalow ran down the cliffs surrounding the Southern District of the Herian Sea.  
  
^_^  
  
OMEGA-18 was becoming the most ultimate Battle Body. It had been fitted by 20 layers of Titanium armour, and glittering Aluminium around the edges. All the systems had been given upgrades, and Viggo's ego had upgraded along with OMEGA-18, his masterpiece. Viggo sneered. Things looked bad for the resistance: He had crushed many factions along the way. Power had intoxicated his mind; he believed himself invincible. However, there were none to disprove that fact. After much research, he had learned about mysterious Crystals, each one having a unique power. He sent search teams to find the Crystals, and use them to upgrade the OMEGA-18. Using genetic mutation as a weapon once again, Viggo had mastered using it on mechanical things, too. Little did he know of the evil he may unleash…  
  
^_^  
  
"Tom. Hello, Tom? TOM? WAKE UP!!" Tweek was standing over him when he woke up, "We've got separated from Chang and Mum." Jumping upright, Tom shook the sand from him, "Huh? I didn't notice…" Tweek then complained about Sternhauser's Disco Dancing, as it kept her awake for most of the night. It was obvious they were living on the edge of a knife.  
  
^_^  
  
Chang and Gwynth were tired. After numerous encounters with bears, Chang had a twisted ankle, while Gwynth was nearly unconscious with agony. Taking slow steps, they were determined to find their companions. Half an hour later, they had dragged themselves to the Northern District. Then, unable to fight the arrows of fatigue, and the icy claws of fear, they fell, out to the world.  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
Isn't this a cliffhanger?  
  
What will happen to Bungalow?  
  
What about the OMEGA-18?  
  
And when will our heroes meet? 


End file.
